SCHOOL ENGAGEMENT
by Mawam
Summary: There was an unexpected school engagement at the academy. Both parents of Natsume and Mikan decided to go to the academy to proclaim THEIR engagement! What will happen!
1. Chapter 1

**SCHOOL ENGAGEMENT**

_**A/N: I do not own Gakuen Alice**_

Summary: There was an unexpected school engagement at the academy. Both parents of Natsume and Mikan decided to go to the academy to proclaim THEIR engagement! What will happen?!

_CHAPTER ONE: Unexpected Engagement_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"Waahaaa! I'm late again!" cried a 16 year old brunette as she started sprinting on the stairs now on her way to the classroom. And the worst part is it's Jinno- sensei's every first period at a Monday morning.

_Darn it _Mikan cursed as she ran through the hallways faster. She remembered what happened last night at Hotaru's room. Every Sunday evening her best friend Hotaru would let her sleep in her room, regardless that she would not make any noise and of course with a little down payment of 10 rabbits per stay.

Yes after 6 long years Mikan Sakura and Hotaru Imai were still best friends although many doubt this because of the cold treatment the girl is always giving. Though many doubt this there are still some people who knew this was just how Hotaru Imai shows that she cares. These were their close friends namely Yuu, Anna, Nonoko and etc...

_Flashback:_

"Oh Hotaru... I'm so glad that you decided to let me sleep here in your room again!" Mikan sighed dreamily as she sat at the edge of her bed.

"So what idiot? At least I still make money out of it" she said emotionless as dollar signs sparkled in her eyes and she began counting her rabbits again she made by selling embarassing photos of Ruka.

"Oh Hotaru don't say that! You know this sleepovers will help us bond together as much as we do like back when we were still kids... Oh the old times I missed them..." she sighed dreamily as she began remembering those moments with her bestfriend.

_Mikan attempting to hug Hotaru and she gets hit by her baka gun_

_Mikan visiting Hotaru at her lab and she gets hit by her baka gun_

_Mikan saying good morning to Hotaru as she gets hit by her baka gun_

_Mikan giving Hotaru a present on her birthday which Hotaru willingly accepts and she gets hit by her baka gun_

"Wahhaaaa Hotaru! Your so mean!" she cried as she remembered full time with her moments with her best friend. And... she got hit by her baka gun yet again.

Mikan came flying at the other side of the room and she knocks out some pile of boxes.

"Keep your voice down idiot" he said emotionlessly. "Because of your loud wailing I lost count of my money here. Now I have to start all over again"

"Wahhaaa Hotaru, your so mean." and an idea struck her mind.

"Hotaru why don't you just invent something like a money- counting machine so that you won't waste your time sitting there, because the sight seeing your eyes with dollar signs is kinda scary" Mikan said.

"Hmph... Your not an idiot after all... but then again your still an idiot, idiot." Hotaru sneered. "But then again I don't want to do that..."

"But Hotaru, why not?"

"Because whenever I touch money it gives me this tingling sensation, idiot!"

"Oh Hotaru your weird, but still I love you!" she said attempting a hug her as she ran towards her best friend and she accidentally slipped on something as she fell flat on the floor butt first.

"Ouch that hurts" she said as she rubbed her lower back. Then she took a glance on the object at her feet which seems to be the reason for her fall.

It was a picture that might have fell out from the box a while ago. Then she took it and her eyes widened.

It was a picture of her and Natsume. Wherein she was running and her skirt flipped up exposing her polka dotted panties and as she was running Natsume was at her side with a smirk on his face practically directing his gaze on her panties.

Mikan was shocked with widened eyes, she couldn't believe on what she's seeing right now, this goes to prove something. Natsume is _really_ a pervert there's no denying that. Pervert! Pervert!

"ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH The nerve of that guy! Damn you NATSUMEEEE!" she screamed.

o0o0o

After some moments calming down...

"Darn you Natsume now I know for sure no one will ever marry me! DAMN YOU!" she cursed.

"Now who would want in the first place to marry an idiot?" Hotaru interrupted.

"Hotaru! You should be siding at me! I can't believe you!" she burst out.

"Your an idiot"

"I'm not an idiot!"

_End of Flashback_

_Stupid Natsume _Mikan muttered beneath her heavy panting as she was about to turn to a corner at the hall when she suddenly bumped into a person.

Their bodies collided as the person she bumped to fell backwards but _the person_ took hold of his waist and they both fell.

_THUD!_

Their bodies crashed and she was about to look at _the person_ when he muttered under his breath...

"Oi, so it's strawberries today" a familiar voice said.

Mikan looked up and saw the person's face, she might not have guessed she knew it all along...

"But this panty is quite different from the others though" he heard him say again. "This one's much more silky and lacey... Nice choice of panties today little girl" he said with a smirk on his face.

Mikan's face darkened she was already trembling and her face going red. Is it because of embarassment or is it because she was fuming mad right now.

She stood up hastily and her fist already clenched.

While Natsume on the other hand still contain the annoying smirk on his face as he got up and waiting for the reply of the fuming idiot. Well he really did a great job annoying the idiot today not like any ordinary day when he would just mention the print on her panties and today could she believe it he also mentioned it's texture!

"You know I like that lacey panties better little girl you know that" he paused. "It's quite _soothing _for a touch" he said grinning. He really has fun annoying _his _idiot. Yes, Natsume Hyuuga at the age of 16 still can't take off his practical teasing out of _his _dear idiot. Well that's because he already contained some feeling for her. Since the day she was rescued by her from the anti- alice organization headed by Reo he already was slowly falling for her.

It's also because of her strange aura she was quite accustomed to. He was not any ordinary girl he would grew fond of. She was different. Although he continued to tease her mercilessly he still knows that she cared for him.

Well I think not at the moment cause his smirk really annoyed a lot of her. He was about to insult her yet again as he heard her burst out yet again.

"ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! YOU ANNOYING PERVERT HOW DARE YOU LOOK AT MY PANTIES YET AGAIN YOU BASTARD! AND WHAT'S WITH LACEY SILKY THING HUH? YOUR SO STUPID, STUPID, STUPID YOU DAMN IDIOT!" she screamed on top of her lungs as she ran away going to the classroom, still muttering some negative things about him.

He smirked as he successfully annoyed her YET again. He walked casually as he was going to the classroom yet AGAIN. The day was about to go on a lot better.

_**What do you think? Please review. Cause i don't know if I will continue or not? Well Thanks!**_

_**mawam**_


	2. Chapter 2

**SCHOOL ENGAGEMENT**

_**A/N: I do not own Gakuen Alice**_

Thanks for those reviews guys. I'm REALLY going to continue this story!

_**Summary:**_ There was an unexpected school engagement at the academy. Both parents of Natsume and Mikan decided to go to the academy to proclaim THEIR engagement! What will happen?!

_CHAPTER TWO: DECISION MADE_

-

-

-

Mikan walked to class with an annoyed expression someone could not fathom. She kept remembering the scene that happened a few minutes ago. Particularly the scene with the perverted bastard _NATSUME HYUUGA_ darn HIM!

It always annoyed a lot of her with that smirk on his face! Oh! If only he could just smack his stupid face right then and there. She remembered his intense bullying calling her a stupid idiot, little girl and the worst of all he would enjoy every moment he teases her with her panties.

_PANTIES _she thought. What is it in her panties that _interests _him?

Is it the print?

The texture?

The size?

What is it!

_DARN that PERVERT! _she screamed in her head again. Surely no one in the right age as 16 would wear some children's panties. But she could not care less.

_So what if I'm wearing strawberry panties? Like he care!?_

Then a sentence lingered in her mind again...

_**Darn you Natsume now I know for sure no one will ever marry me! **_

_That perverted jerk is mocking my dignity as a fully grown woman! _

_PANTIES _Why do I keep remembering that stupid undergarment!

Then a thought struck her.

_One thing's for sure, for a pervert he is now, he really like my panties._

_I'm an idiot!_

She twisted the door knob to her classroom and as she entered she could hear the ear- breaking noise her classmates were again emitting. Well this really is their morning routine. And speaking about routine, she was about to do HER own routine.

"Good morning everyone!" Mikan greeted her classmates. As expected the class greeted her back. It's unusual but her cheerfulness really make the class go haywire.

"Good morning Mikan! You look very happy today it's as if something nice had happened to you this morning? Wonder what it is?" Yuu their class representative said.

_What! Stumbling at the corridors with a pervert isn't that nice! But why do I feel happy?!_

"Oh Yuu... nothing happened but thanks for asking though" I lied. He nodded.

I glanced around the classroom searching for someone.

"HOTARU!" I screamed as I began running towards my best beloved best friend of all times.

As expected. _That Hotaru doesn't really know how to show affection in public_. I came flying all the way to the other side of the room. And I stumbled down with a loud _THUD_.

Then something unbearable happened.

My skirt hitched up high exposing my you- know –what!

I quickly pulled my skirt down before someone saw especially the stupid perverts in the room and one of them namely Natsume Hyuuga. That darn pervert!

As I cleared my thoughts I didn't know that I was leaning my head in some sort of ... a leg?

I averted my gaze up as I saw the least person I wanted to see.

-

-

-

A malicious grin formed Natsume's lips as he looked down at me with a perverted look. That NORMALLY perverts like HIM can EASILY do.

My face grew red as blood came rushing now on my face. The scene was embarassing especially when a person like him is the one who witnessed the scene.

"You didn't saw?!" I stuttered as I was now looking back at him.

His grin became wider as I looked at the malicious smirk he's now giving me. My lips are now trembling as I blushed a good shade of red. Waiting for his reply that look on his face is already telling me what he going to say next.

"Fortunately..." he began his grin turned into a smirk. All eyes were now on us as the whole population of the class turned their gaze on us. It was embarassing!

"Yes. And you know what, the silk in those panties of yours really amuse me. I really am a LUCKY guy seeing the sight for the second time in a row, strawberries"

The class was now quiet they all know what that means. After seeing Natsume and Mikan argue each other all these years, they already presumed what Natsume meant... _PANTIES._

Mikan's bangs already covered her face she was now trembling is it because she was now about to cry at the insensitive action Natsume had done YET AGAIN.

The class know one thing that would happened next...

"ACKKKKKKKKKKK! YOU PERVERT HOW DARE YOU!" Mikan jumped from sitting position and screamed once again he got hold of Natsume's hair and tried pulling it back and forth.

"AHHHHHHH YOU PERVERT!!!! HOW COULD YOU!!!! YOU INSENSITIVE JERK!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SAW!" she continued still pulling Natsume's hair.

"Ouch stawberries, stop pulling my hair. You didn't have to be regretful of your actions since I already mentioned the class the _truth_" Natsume said unaffected.

As she allowed Mikan to pull his hair, he didn't get mad cause through these years he and Mikan were now quite close at each other. She's the only girl that he allowed to get close to him like that. And one thing's for sure why he got attracted to her was it was great FUN annoying her a lot. Even though they often argue he knows that she'd always forgave him.

"You pervert what's this _truth _your talking about!" Mikan screamed once again as she was now racking Natsume faster than ever.

_Though he is a pervert I never knew that his hair is quite soft and fun to pull. I think he looks so cute when he... WHAT AM I SAYING! I am an idiot._

"Hey I'm talking to you jerk what's this truth!"

"That your print on your panty for today is strawberries" he said calmly.

"Why you! You didn't have to anounce in front of the whole class what design of undergarment I'm using! How could you! I hate you, you pervert!" Mikan once again bursted.

The class remained silent. They all knew that this was Natsume's morning routine. Namely mentioning in front of the class the idiot's panties! What a pervert!

o0o0o

"You really got her this time Natsume. You really need to apologize to her she seems kinda down" Ruka, Natsume's best friend said as she glanced at Mikan who is staring at the window feelng upset.

"I don't need to apologize to an idiot like her" Natsume said bluntly as he started reading his manga yet again.

Ruka sighed as he take a look at Hotaru who was looking at them. When their eyes met he suddenly blushed and looked the other way around. While on the other hand Hotaru continued innovating her inventions.

Ruka had developed feelings for Hotaru but being a shy and gentle guy, he's having a hard time confessing since he already knew how cold and _deadly_ Hotaru Imai can be. But still he is trying to sort some ideas in his mind on how to confess to her.

_Confess_

o0o0o

Meanwhile...

"Mr. Sakura I'm really proud of our success through these years. Who will ever know that our companies would get into the top ten most prosperous industries here in Japan.

"Hn. I agree there Hyuuga- san. It's true that the Hyuuga and Sakura industries has gotten quite a better name in economy. Well, how I wish that our partnership will still remain constant"

"Sakura- san I've noticed something"

"What is it Hyuuga- san?"

"Well it's quite an awkward question but I've noticed that you don't seem to have a son or a daughter to inherit your company to?"

"Ahhh yes, yes. I'm sure you haven't seen her. Because it's a fact that she's currently studying at Alice Academy for so many years now"

"You have a daughter!" Mr. Hyuuga said surprised.

"Hn what seems to be the problem Hyuuga- san?" he questioned

Mr. Hyuuga settled down and was already calmed.

"Sakura- san I have a proposition to make. How about we merge both our industries, I didn't quite catch what you've said but the mere fact of you having a daughter quite surprises me"

"And why is that?"

A knowing smile curved into his lips as he replied...

"Because I have a son and like yours he's an alice to and is now currently studying at the exact academy as your daughter."

Mr. Sakura was shocked he was now expecting this... but a knowing smile graced into his as they gazed at each other like they knew what each other was thinking.

o0o0o

Classes were now over... The students of Middle School class room 2-B were now packing their things with smiles on their faces as they have just heard straight from Narumi that there will be a faculty meeting in the afternoon so classes will have to be postponed.

Mikan being Mikan (duh!) already forgot the incident that happened this morning as she happily skipped towards Hotaru's desk.

"Hey Hotaru!" she greeted.

"What now idiot, you already know that I'm already wasting my saliva here just talking to you so better tell me what do you want now?" he said emotionless.

"Hotaru you meanie!" she said as she stucked her tongue out and then smiled. "Hotaru can you go with me to central town this afternoon? I have to buy something you see..." Mikan muttered shyly.

"And what is it you wanna buy?" Hotaru asked her eye brows up.

Mikan looked down as she was now blushing. "Well... I was planning to buy a new set of... of... you- know- what..."

Hotaru qickly understood what she had just said. Well _it's a good thing she thought of that, she's now using her brain. _"Okay Mikan I'll go with you but you have to give me 20 rabbits for coming with you. Walking around central town already is hard work for me. I expect to be paid."

"Oh Hotaru!" Mikan cried waterfalls as she took her wallet.

Suddenly...

"So strawberries you plan to buy some new set of _PANTIES _today huh?" Natsume said as he appeared out of no where and is now standing beside Mikan.

_UGH! That pervert how did he know! Darn HIM! His perverted instincts are really something._

"Who said that I was buying those?!" Mikan yelled at him extremely red.

"Then why are you suddenly so mad? I just asked you a question. It's as if your guilty? It's true right?" he smirked as he was now winning their arguement again.

Mikan flushed with embarassment.

"Like you care! It's not your business on what I plan to buy so there's no point talking to you" Mikan said her arms crossed.

"Hn. It seems your avoiding my question there little girl. Don't worry I'll help you later!" he said as he started to walk out of the room.

Mikan scowled. _That pervert! But I don't quite catch that... he will help me? for what?!_

-

-

-

_END OF CHAPTER_

_**Yay Thanks! I'm finshed I'll be updating soon! I hope you review!**_


	3. My panties

**SCHOOL ENGAGEMENT**

_**A/N: I do not own Gakuen Alice**_

Thanks for those reviews guys. About this story, I kinda made up some parts like Natsume and Mikan having families outside. I will not use the whole grandpa thing about Mikan coz I think it's a little bit overused, well I just happen to make a different one.

o0o0o

_**Summary:**_ There was an unexpected school engagement at the academy. Both parents of Natsume and Mikan decided to go to the academy to proclaim THEIR engagement! What will happen?!

_CHAPTER THREE: MY PANTIES_

-

-

-

"Oh Hotaru! Thanks again for coming with me to central town today!" Mikan squealed as they reached their destination

"Keep it down idiot, you don't need to shout." Hotaru said emotionless. "And don't forget I only agreed on coming with you here because of the rabbits... So don't think of something"

"Oh Hotaru! Don't say that... In fact were the best of friends right?!" Mikan chirped.

Hotaru sighed. "Your an idiot"

"I am not!" Mikan protested. "Well come on now Hotaru, I can't wait to buy some new sets of you- know- what come on let's go!" Mikan said as she started dragging Hotaru towards the shop.

But unbeknownst to them...

"Natsume I'm really surprised when you asked me to go with you today at Central Town, well to tell you the truth it doesn't really suit your character well. But then again..." Ruka continued when he realized what they are currently doing. "Why are we stalking them?" he said as he averted his gaze towards his notorious best friend.

"Hn. I'm just going to help little girl over there" he said pointing towards Mikan, who is now currently dragging Hotaru towards a "specific" store.

_Hmm... What is Natsume thinking!? Is he crazy! _

"Natsume are you sure you will be doing this?" Ruka started sensing it was quite "troublesome". Even the mere thought of it makes a guy flushed with embarrassment. "You know it's quite... ah well... uhmm... disturbing?" he said while blushing really hard.

"Hn. Well it's really no problem for me. The sight inside that store is nothing... Well it's not like I haven't seen those products being sold there. Well I have to thank you to polka- dots of course." Natsume said bluntly.

"And anyway..." Natsume started again. "Wouldn't you be happy cause Imai would be there?" Natsume said with a smirk knowing well the feeling of his best friend towards that certain girl.

Ruka flushed redder than ever.

o0o0o

"Wow heaven! I didn't quite thought there would be more here than meets my eye..." Mikan said with amazement. "Hotaru is it me or did the store just happen to be larger than usual." Mikan questioned knowing full time when she last visited the store.

"Of course you dummy... Didn't you read the poster outside. Apparently this store just happen to be renovated last week..." Hotaru explained. "Which is quite more the advantage for you coz' they are on sale for about as high as 50 percent discount... Lucky you" Hotaru said emotionlessly.

"Oh WOW! I'm going shopping here!" Mikan screamed. "Hotaru come on your gonna help me pick right?! Let's go!" Mikan said delighted.

_Hmm... Well since she's an idiot when it comes to these things by the way... maybe I should help her. She might use her stupid head again._

"Fine... you go over there and pick your choices while I go there to find something that suits you" Hotaru commanded as she walked towards the other side of the certain shop.

-

-

-

"Wow there are so many matching pairs here!" Mikan squealed as she got hold of one. "Wow there too... This store is really amazing!"

_Hn. It seems polka- dots here already needs my help. Well knowing her she would definitely pick those stupid designs again. Typical for an idiot like her, it seems she always grew fond of those childish prints of hers. Maybe I can get her another set of designs. A refreshing sight of her in those will be quite a catch of my eye. Well I better get to work then..._

_Why did I come here with him in the first place?! Well it's not that I'm embarrassed or something but going into a lingerie store! Well Natsume here really doesn't ask something from me so I guess going with him here is the least I can do..._

Flashback:

It was this noon when I was walking in the campus not knowing what to do with the rest of my free time this afternoon when Natsume suddenly appeared in front of me while I was heading to no where.

"Hey Ruka" he greeted me

"Oh Natsume... it's quite rare of you to walk around here much" I said surprised. "Shouldn't you be reading your manga as usual at the sakura tree?" I said amused.

"Hn. Well I was planning to go to central town this afternoon. So I decided to look for you." he paused. "Well now that I've found you come on lets go" he said turning around.

_Did I just here that right. Normally I would be the one inviting him to go with me. But this time... Is he up to something? Well it's quite strange indeed he isn't the type to be outgoing..._

We were now walking side by side going to the bus stop when I suddenly broke the silence engulfing us. _I am just curious._

"Natsume?" I started.

"Hn?"

"Well it's impolite to ask this but... Why are you going to central town all of the sudden? Well it surprises me to here you saying that coz' it's quite the opposite since I always persist you to go there. Wonder what's on your mind?" I explained in a quite soft tone.

"Well I'm just going to help somebody" he replied.

_Did I just here that right he is going to HELP somebody! It's not like him to be offering his services to a SOMEBODY just like that! Then suddenly a memory struck me _

"_**Hn. It seems your avoiding my question there little girl. Don't worry I'll help you later"**_

_Oh I know now..._

"It's Mikan is it?" I glanced at him with a knowing look.

_Now I know, I'm quite sure it's her. It's been 6 years when we met Mikan, back when were ten, all these years I know that he grew fond of her. Is he making a move now? Well I know that Natsume only consider some people as his closest friends, the one he fully trusts and takes care of. From my knowing there are only two people... Naming, me and her. _

_Even through these years I noticed Natsume has some soft side when it always comes to her. I know he likes her since were back being 10 year schoolers. And I definitely know after those 6 consecutive years he had loved her, but being prideful of himself, too stubborn to admit it even though it's quite obvious. We know even though he teases her mercilessly, mentioning her print on her panties everyday, saying things on how idiotic that she is now... I know that it's just his way of showing that he cares. And definitely because of her he CHANGED._

"Who else?" he replied

End of Flashback

_I didn't ask any more questions coz' I know perfectly well his intentions, but THIS... what does he think is he doing!_

Mikan was picking some of her choices in the nearby stand when suddenly...

"Hey strawberries" someone called her.

_Did I just hear Natsume's voice behind me... I must be out of my mind again... it must be a hallucination of some sort... Oh well..._

Natsume was annoyed to hell seeing his pigtailed friend isn't responding to her call. He caught one of her pig tails and pulled it.

"ACK!" Mikan screamed as one of her pigtails was being pulled by some stranger. She averted her gaze and caught the sight of a pair of mysterious crimson orbs.

"AHHH!! NATSUME! What the hell are you doing here!?" Mikan said surprised.

"Hn. Didn't you hear what I just told you this morning. I'm here to help you out idiot" he said calmly.

"Help me?! What's gone into your mind you pervert! Your forgetting that your inside a LINGERIE STORE you creep!" Mikan wailed.

Natsume just smirked. "So?" he said "What if I'm inside a lingerie store?" he asked as if it was just normal for a GUY to be hanging out inside a women's undergarment store.

"It's because you are a pervert! You pervert! Don't you even have some SHAME?!"

"No" he said emotionlessly. "You should be even thankful that I'm here to help you idiot"

Ruka was just at the back of Natsume, just watching their argument. Well the sight for him never really amuses him since he has already seen it for the whole 6 years.

Mikan was about to make another retort when suddenly a voice interrupted her...

"Oh isn't that sweet... Hyuuga personally came to central town to help his beloved girl friend, how romantic" Hotaru said emotionless.

_Tch, Imai_. "So what? It's none of your business" Natsume defended.

"Hmmm... That's typical of you" Hotaru replied as he noticed Ruka looking at her. He left the two love birds arguing and made his way towards the animal- lover.

"Don't tell me your best friend has already influenced you of his green colored mind Nogi" Hotaru said with an eye brow up asking questioningly.

Ruka completely blushed at this. "N-no of course not!" he said stuttering. "I just came here coz' it's quite rare for him inviting me to go out" he explained.

"Oh okay" she said as she glanced over to the two as Ruka did the same.

"Hey polka- dots here... Try this" Natsume said handing her a blue colored polka dotted panty with matching bra.

"What are you saying you pervert!" Mikan flushed with embarrassment.

"You were going to buy some new set of these right?" he said questioningly. "So here" he said placing the pair at her hands.

"ACKK! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, YOU NASTY PERVERT! HOW DARE YOU JUST ASK ME TO FIT THIS! Mikan screamed on top of her lungs. "WHAT ARE YOU MY UNDERGARMENT CONSULTANT!" she wailed.

"Hn" was the only reply she got.

After some hours of choosing Mikan's under wears, and Natsume pestering her to wear them, she finally finished her "shopping". They all decided to go back to their dormitories.

They all rode the bus exhausted... They don't know why, but picking garments for Mikan is a lot of hard work since she always complained on whatever they choose for her.

Unknowingly Hotaru and Ruka sat together in the bus... that means that Natsume and Mikan would be forced to sit together, since it was a two- seater bus for a row.

"Natsume I can't believe you really went it to that store" Mikan said disbelievingly. "Weren't you a bit embarrassed?" she questioned.

"And why would I?" he said as he faced her with an eye brow up.

As soon as Mikan caught the sight of his crimson orbs she suddenly blushed and turned her gaze into another direction. _Darn it why am I blushing..._

However Natsume noticed her flushed face but just kept silent. HE smiled to himself. _It's really nice to see her as red like that _he thought.

When Mikan completely settled herself down she started again. "Oh nothing..." she said as she faced him and smiled. "It's just that I finally realized that you are a certified pervert!" she said giggling a bit.

Natsume smiled inwardly as they continued their unusual conversation, while their heading back to their dorms.

-

-

-

_END OF CHAPTER_

_**Well I'm thinking the next chapter I will be inserting now the engagement but still I don't know yet HEHE.**_

_**Yay! I'm finished. I would be updating soon! I hope you drop me a review... Thanks!**_


End file.
